1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bathing stalls and more particularly pertains to a new bathtub and shower combination for allowing an open bath area while preventing water from escaping the bathtub area while showering.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of bathing stalls is known in the prior art. More specifically, bathing stalls heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,001,787; U.S. Des. Pat. No. 369,399; U.S. Des. Pat. No. 319,093; U.S. Pat. No. 4,153,954, U.S. Des. Pat. No. 360,022; and U.S. Des. Pat. No. 372,520.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new bathtub and shower combination. The inventive device includes a bathing stall. The bathing stall has a first and second walls joined at a vertical edge. The first and second walls are orientated generally perpendicular to each other. A bathtub is elongate and has a pair of end walls, a pair of side walls and a bottom wall. A first of end walls is fixedly coupled to the first wall of the bathing stall. A first of the side walls is fixedly coupled to the second wall of the bathing stall. Each of the walls of the bathtub has a top edge. A faucet for delivering water to the bathtub is mounted on a top edge of the bathtub. A shower portion includes a door. The door is hingedly coupled to a free vertical edge of the first wall of the bathing stall. A generally planar post extending vertically from the top edge of the second side wall. The post and the free vertical edge of the first wall defines a door frame for the door. A shower head delivers water to the shower portion. The shower head is fixedly mounted to the first wall of the bathing stall.
In these respects, the bathtub and shower combination according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing an open bath area while preventing water from escaping the bathtub area while showering.